kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Numbuh 201
Mother You know the Cartoon Network wikia, right? If you do, do you want us to help you out making pages and templates about you in our wikia. We can help you out and us too! Enjoy and thanks! Webkinz Mania 17:19, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Do you want to join Hi, I was wondering if you want to join The Numbuh 3 Fan Club. But, Are you a Numbuh 3 fan? If you want to join just sign up on my talk page. Anyway if you want to join, heres how you find it. You go to where you search things and type in (The Numbuh 3 Fan Club).--Numbuh3 22:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) From Dark Koopa Gotcha! Thumbs up! I give you thumbs up on this site! This must be the surprise you were talking about! This must be the surprise you were talking about, especially after you deleted those files in the KNDpedia site! I love surprises! - Dark Koopa Bad Idea I think categorizing the appearances was a bad idea. - Dark Koopa User Talk Pages Not to be nitpicky, but could you mind communicating w/ me on MY talk page? The user homepage should be for the user's stuff, not other's opinions. Thanks. - Negative Numbuh 282 (Talk to the hand, buster!) Good News! I've already added in the acronym for T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. - Dark Koopa Vandalism on the Main Page! Dude! Someone vandalized the main page! - Numbuh 303 From Robotsmaster I got my work destroyed on April 1st, I thought it was a oke. I only forgot to add "User:" in front of my pages. Don`t wiorry, me, numbuh 100101011 (how I call myself, following REAL KND rules) put them back, and you will be able to read cool stories, justlike Negative numbuh 282 The reason why I took Mrs. Thompson off the Villains Page and on the Allies Page The reason why I took Mrs. Thompson off the Villains Page and on the Allies Page is because Mrs. Thompson wasn't really a villain and she was possessed by the Queen of the Were-Dogs after she was given that green necklace by her angry ex-husband. I saw it on Operation DOGHOUSE. That's all for now. Have a nice day! Numbuh 303. I helped you It`s me, Robotsmaster, AKA Numbuh 100101011. I helpd you by resolving the greatest KND mystery ever. Go read that, it`s worth it and I explain everything! The fact is, you forgot one mystery, but it`s very complicated and I can`t explain here. The link: http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/User:Numbuh_100101011%60s_Theories Deletions Hi, What's going on here? Why all the deletions? [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 07:58, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Well? -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 09:57, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Hi, Sannse here from the Wikia Community team. I saw the big mass of deletions... is there a problem with the pages? or with the wiki? If you have decided not to edit here, you don't need to delete content... it can just stay here for anyone who wants to read or edit in the future. I'll put the pages back tomorrow if I don't hear from you before then. Regards -- sannse (talk) 20:32, 8 June 2008 (UTC) I accidentally created a page called, "?" thinking that I was creating a "talk" on Numbuh 13's page. I'm not an admin, so can you or another please delete the Question Mark page for me? It's completely meaningless and has no information on it. Response Yes, we could a start a page on the episode "Kenny and the Chimp". If you didn't see it, go to Youtube to watch it quickly before it could be deleted! Just to make sure, I'm making a suggestion, not a command. --Godzilla101 Unsubscribing Sorry, but I've tried to unsubscribe, but I don't get it! Could you please help me? schoi Vote Hi, do you want to vote in the Numbuh 3 picture election on my talk page?--User:Numbuh3 Need some help or advice Firstly, I was wondering if you're an admin of sorts for this site. Also, I accidentally added a new category. Is there any way that you know of to delete it? Sorry if I sound like a total...n00b. >__> Fairly 04:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hello there. I cannot seem to find you anywhere. I even did a google search. ;__; So if you ever come back, I'd like to ask if you'd let me help you admin this site, seeing as you're never here, and I'm on here at least weekly. I'd love to help, and it seems silly to just let this website go to waste. I've done so much on here, and there's still a lot more I'm working on. Please let me help; I promise you won't regret it! Fairly 09:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) what about a real knd world wide? ive got this idea of a real knd i thort of it wen i got grounded and adults are enemies (bullies, older bros and sis etc..) and considering ive made a sector L-UK (witch is first letter of my name and uk for united kingdom) and im number 619 and my friend is 620 im getting more and want it to be world wide all of us have been grounded and this is our chance to get back at our perent and bullies etc... so whos in! what about a real knd world wide? ive got this idea of a real knd i thort of it wen i got grounded and adults are enemies (bullies, older bros and sis etc..) and considering ive made a sector L-UK (witch is first letter of my name and uk for united kingdom) and im number 619 and my friend is 620 im getting more and want it to be world wide all of us have been grounded and this is our chance to get back at our perent and bullies etc... so whos in!